


Sketch Dump

by JaguarMirror



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarMirror/pseuds/JaguarMirror
Summary: Decided to turn a gift piece (for Mice) into a whole section of its own and make it a sketch dump.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Although I don't listen to music when I write or draw (squirrel brain), this piece is specifically tied to Leonard Cohen's "Dance Me to the End of Time"  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EImVucJO7Ok


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an "in progress" work. Not sure that I'll show the finished work.


	3. Anduin and Gryphon (sketch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old sketch. I wanted a picture of Anduin in a happy moment... with a poofy gryphon and a book.


End file.
